


Star Wars: The Last Jedi

by General_Harris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Harris/pseuds/General_Harris
Summary: Rey finds Luke and he isn't to happy about that. The First Order is gaining on The Resistance as they evacuate their base. Their Hope is running out as they suffer heavy losses and are almost out of gas. Meanwhile Rey tries to get Luke to come back with her to help stop The First Order and train her along the way.





	1. The Old Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> Episode VIII
> 
> "THE LAST JEDI
> 
>  
> 
> "The FIRST ORDER reigns. Having.  
> decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme.  
> Leader Snoke now deploys his merciless.  
> legions to seize military control of the galaxy.
> 
> "Only General Leia Organa’s band of.  
> RESISTANCE fighters stand against the.  
> rising tyranny, certain that Jedi Master Luke.  
> Skywalker will return and restore a spark of.  
> hope to the fight.
> 
> "But the Resistance has been exposed. As.  
> the First Order speeds toward the rebel base,  
> the brave heroes mount a desperate.  
> escape...."

 

"Why are you here?" askes the old hermet she has heard so much about. "Something inside me has always been there and now it's awake." States the girl as she stares at the non moving figure of the old man known as Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi Knight, destroyer of the Death Star, and The Last Jedi, as he stares so intensly at the scavenger, who is glowing with unknown power.

Luke watches curiously as the girl slowly walks closer to him, staff and bag in hand. He stares at her even more intensly as she swings the bag from off of her back and pulls it to her chest, opening the bag slowly, Luke can feel something calling to him as she opens her bag to reveal many items,food,drink,and etc. But one and only of the items in the bag interests Luke the most. A cylinder hilt, shining as the sunlight hits it as the girl pulls it out of her bag, revealing more of what it is. Luke keeps his face netural as the thing that has been calling is finally revealed, it's his old lightsaber. "The weapon of a Jedi" he remembers old Ben Kenobi telling him all those years ago on Tatooine. The very lightsaber that belonged to his father, the lightsaber that was used for the good of the Old Republic during The Clone Wars and for the bad when his father helped in the massacre of the Jedi Order. The very lightsaber he lost in the first battle with his father,as well as his hand, Luke whinces inwardly as he remembers that day on Clould City.

Luke is snapped out of his thoughts when the lightsaber is suddenly right in front of him being held by the girl. Luke stares from the lightsaber that has caused so much joy and pain to the girl who he knows has traveled for so long and has seen many things in order to get to him. He can see the hope in her eyes. Luke reaches out with both hands to take the saber. He can see the shock and amazement in her eyes as she stares at the uncovered gray mechanical hand. His mechanical hand touches the lightsaber first, the cool metal hilt slides into his hand. As if right on que the memories come flooding back to him. His eyes well up with tears but he keeps them at bay.

Luke looks up at the girl, curiousity in his eyes. "Who are you?" He askes with suspision in his voice. The girl visably lights up at his question. "My name is Rey, Mr.Skywalker." She answers not even registering the suspision in his question. Luke's eyes widdens as the name of the girl(no, Rey) finally dawns on him. Rey the name of his daughter. His and Wedge's baby girl. How could he have forgotten her. The years he's spent on this island brooding has not been kind to him at all. "Rey." Luke looks at his daughter, hope in his eyes. "Yes?" She stares at him kindly. Luke's eyes become dark and he hands her back the lightsaber . "I'm sorry, I can't be what you need me to be." "I'm so sorry for wasting your time." Luke tells her as he turns to once again stare at the ocean.

Rey stares at the Jedi, disappointment in her eyes and lightsaber in hand. Her eyes grow cold as she continues to stare. The anger and pain she's felt is bubbling up and she can't stop it. She screams. Loud and long. Luke turns only to only to see rocks floating in the air around his daughter. "You do not know the pain I've been through in order to get to you only for you to turn around and tell me no!" Luke can see, no feel, the pain, anguish , and suffering she's been though but he can do nothing but watch. Rey screams again and the rocks come flying at him. Luke only has seconds to prepare for her attack. He raises an eyebrow and in almost an instant the rocks stop and become dust before they can reach him. A crack is heard as the land under Rey shatters and begins to fall into the mountain. Rey moves to the side quickly, throwing herself to the right, getting a little dirty in the moment. Luke walks toward Rey slowly, as if getting ready for another attack from her, and kneels down to touch her forehead, putting her to sleep instantly. He lifts Rey slowly and walks over to one of the nearby huts he calls home and places her on a bed. Luke stares at Rey for a few more moments and then he leaves, going down the mountain fast in order to reach the shore. Luke looks down in disbelief, there it is the Millenium Falcon. "Is Han here?" Luke thinks to himself as he stalks slowly to the ship. The ramp is still down, so Luke takes that as an invitation to come in. It's just like he remembers it. After all these years. He walks through the dark ship and into the cockpit. He presses his hand against the wall, looking for something. His fingers brush up against some buttons. He presses them and instantly the ship jumps to life. Luke grips one of the chairs and allows himself to be swept up in the moment. There's a sound coming from the hall, Luke turns and moves silently to meet it. "Han?" Luke whispers quietly, hoping for a reply. "Aaargh!" The thing at the end of the hall shouts. Luke's eyes widden, he knows that sound. Luke walks toward the end of the hall where the thing that was making so much noise was a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca and with him was Luke's old astromech droid R2-D2. "Chewie!" Luke shouts happily at the Wookie, opening his arms to embrace his tall, and hairy friend. Chewie looks down at the human that has his arms around him and leans into the hug. Luke let's go of his Wookie friend only to be grabbed by the Wookie again, and is lifted into the air, putting him eye level with now a very angry Chewbacca. "Aarghhhhhh!" The Wookie shouts. Luke looks down ashamed of himself but looks back at Chewie. "I know that I've been gone for a couple of years and I'm sorry. But I can't go back in time and change that. Where is Han? I assumed that he would be here because his ship is here."


	2. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that during Christmas break I will be able to update daily. I'm supposed to be getting a laptop for Christmas yayy. I have seen The Last Jedi multiple times, so I will try to keep it as close to the movie as I can. No promises though because I didn't like how some things went down. So sit back and enjoy the ride.

General Leia Organa of The Resistance looks over the holographic display showcasing the last of her people on the beautiful green plant of D'Qar from her command ship in space. Leia looks up from the display to see a fleet of First Order Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace. "Poe?" She calls out as a hologram of the pilot appears onto her display. "Yes General?" The voice of ace pilot Poe Dameron is heard throughout the room. "You need to do something about those ships." Leia tells her Commander. "What would you have me do?" Leia can hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Stall them. We have a couple more ships on the planet." She tells him grimacing at the thought of leaving without everyone.

The resistance is small enough already and without the help of the Republic they would need all the help they can get. Leia looks up sending a silent prayer to Rey hoping she can get her brother to return.

____________________________________________

Over on the main First Order cruiser. General Armitage Hux stands next to a Commander on the bridge looking out at the Resistance ship. The Commander leans in smiling. "We caught them during their evacuation attempt." Hux looks over a one of the officers and with a sickening smirk says. "Send in the Dreadnought."


End file.
